wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kologarn
Kologarn is the sixth boss encounter in Ulduar released in patch 3.1.0. He guards the Shattered Walkway into central Ulduar where not only is he protecting the bridge, he is the bridge. Players fight not only him but two detachable arms that appear to be separate mobs that can be broken off of him. Background Loken requisitioned Ignis the Furnace Master to create this towering giant as a guard to the Shattered Walkway. His oversized proportions allow Kologarn to easily crush any intruders who attempt to reach the inner sanctum.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p1/bosstiary.html 25-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64003 Overhead Smash] - is an instant attack giving the debuff Crunch Armor which decreases the target's armor by 25% for 45 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times to 100%. Also interupts casting for 8 seconds. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63980 Petrifying Breath] - NOTE: This is cast when the aggro target is not in melee range, and typically means a raid wipe. 4-second channelled cast that causes 18,750 to 21,250 Nature damage per second and applies. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62055 Brittle Skin] - a debuff that increases damage taken by 20% for 8 seconds. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63976 Focused Eyebeam] - shoots beams out of his eyes towards the raid, dealing 3,700 to 4,300 Nature damage to players within 3 yards. Left arm *2,30M HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63982 Shockwave] - sweeps the entire raid in the room, dealing 11,563 to 13,437 Nature damage. Right arm *2,30M HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63981 Stone Grip] - grabs 3 random players in the raid to stun, dealing 5,300 to 5,600 damage per second until the affected players are dead or the arm has sustained 450,000 damage. 10-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63356 Overhead Smash] - is an instant attack giving the debuff Crunch Armor which decreases the target's armor by 20% for 20 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times to 100%. Also interupts casting for 8 seconds. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62030 Petrifying Breath] - NOTE: This is cast when the aggro target is not in melee range, and typically means a raid wipe. 4-second channelled cast that causes 14,063 to 15,937 Nature damage per second and applies * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62055 Brittle Skin] - a debuff that increases damage taken by 20% for 8 seconds. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63346 Focused Eyebeam] - shoots beams out of his eyes towards the raid, dealing 2,775 to 3,225 Nature damage to players within 3 yards. Left arm *543.9K HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63783 Shockwave] - sweeps the entire raid in the room, dealing 8,788 to 10,212 Nature damage. Right arm *543.9K HP * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62166 Stone Grip] - grabs a random player in the raid to stun, dealing 3,238 to 3,762 damage per second until that player is dead or the arm has sustained 150,000 damage. Strategy Kologarn remains completely stationary in this encounter at all times. He cannot be turned or range tanked. If his aggro target is not in melee range, he casts Petrifying Breath on the raid, which will cause a wipe. His arms do not need to be offtanked, but can be separately targeted and hit within Kologarn's hitbox. Since their hitbox overlaps with Kologarn's, you need to face his torso to melee, not face the arm itself. Two to three tanks need to be in taunt rotation front and center to Kologarn. Every 10–15 seconds, he casts Overhead Smash, which reduces the tank's armor by 25%. Stacking it on one tank 1-2 times and then rotating to the next tank. Keeping all tanks alive is vital, or you won't have enough tanks to rotate the debuffs. However, the debuff seems to be either avoidable with dodge/parry or somewhat random in its timing, because it will often drop off tanks for no obvious reason. His arms each have unique raid-damaging abilities: * His left arm sweeps the raid and simultaneouly hits everyone for 12,000. Healers must quickly heal the entire raid after a Shockwave from the left arm. * His right arm uses Stone Grip on 3 random players (1 in normal mode) to squeeze them until the right arm takes 450,000 (150,000 in normal mode) damage. Those who are affected must be kept alive until the damage limit is hit. Killing an arm will spawn a pack of earth elementals, which should be picked up by a tank and killed immediately. The arm respawns 60 seconds later, but when destroyed will take health equal to the arm's from the boss. Since they do a lot of AoE damage on heroic mode and give a debuff that increases physical damage taken, they should be tanked away from the main group with a dedicated tank. On normal mode, dragging them to the boss and killing them with incidental AoE works. Do NOT use AoE taunts on the elementals if you are not in melee range of the boss. Taunting the boss while out of melee range results in him casting Petrifying Breath on the raid. Quotes Aggro: * Shockwave: * Grabbing a player: * Enrage: * Left Arm dies: * Right Arm dies: * Kill: * * Death: * Sound Files See Sound Files of Ulduar: Kologarn Trivia Kologarn's quotes are a reference to the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhRUe-gz690 Black Knight of Monty Python and the Holy Grail]. Kologarn is also seen in the 3.1.0 Ulduar trailer. It is safe to say he is responsible for driving out the famous explorer Brann Bronzebeard from Ulduar nearly killing him with his eye beams in the process, as that is the farthest in Ulduar he is seen. Loot Related achievements * * * * * * * * Videos 10-man encounter PSkUlEvZdww VbjTi1pzODc 25-man encouter kUcpBnlqvVA SeK4SqoRwLA Patch changes * * * * * References External links Category:Constructs Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Unique models